The Sandwich Girl
by xStarletx
Summary: - One Shot - Hals in detention again and meets a girl who's a lot like him. Do the hit it off? Read and find out - I suck at sumaries please read - HalxOC


_***I do not own Naturally Sadie, just this plot and the Character Selena***_

The Sandwich Girl

_xStarletx_

**A/N: Right so this is a one shot, my very first. Tell me what you think about it. Hopefully you guys like it!**

* * *

Hal sat in the office, he was in trouble again He was in the office often, if felt like a second home for him. So he sat down in his usual chair and made himself as comfortable as possible and unwrapped his office-wait snack.

The Roasted Turkey club on whole wheat with crisp lettuce, juicy tomatoes and healthy dollops of both mustard and mayonnaise was the perfect sandwich. Hal's master piece, a work of culinary art, a sandwich people worshipped, that people salivated over, that only he could recreate.

Hal picked up one half of his perfect sandwich and brought it to his mouth, but before he could sink his teeth in this delectable pre-lunch treat the office door banged open. Hal was momentarily shocked, most kids didn't get in trouble round this period so they wouldn't have to miss part of their lunch. Hal wondered who this gutsy kid was. Someone better not have been trying muscle in on his class-disturber title. He watched as the person, seemingly a girl since she was wearing a short skirt, black tights a loose flowing red cotton tee, a pair of pink combat boots, had really nice long curly black hair that looked like it would take forever to brush and the nicest butt he'd ever seen, stalk up to the secretary. She threw her backpack at the chairs, not one glancing towards them to see if they were occupied, which they were if she had cared to look over in his direction, and then handed the secretary a note.

"Ah Selena, have another argument with Mr. Luto?" the secretary asked. The girl huffed sending a puff of multileveled bangs flying up above her head.

"He just doesn't understand my vision." The girl, apparently Selena, sighed. Mr. Luto was their art teacher, and he was pretty chilled. However if this girl took her art serious, and by the looks of her worn, painted over back pack and crazy attire she probably was, the two of them no doubt didn't get along.

"You threw paint at him?" The secretary asked looking over the note. .

"It was more of a flick." Selena reworded, chuckling nervously. Hal found himself chuckling with her. For the first time she turned towards him, one of her hands was resting on the high wall of the secretary's desk, as she held up her head, her hand messing up her hair at the time. Hal knew then she was new, he had never seen her before, and he remember every pretty face. Her small oval shaped face was framed with black tangles, her mouth had curled up in a crooked smile and her small brown eyes were outlined by large wild make up and were raking up and down his body taking him in. He also noticed that her face had been flicked with red paint. Apparently Mr. Luto had flicked her back.

Hall had never been on Mr. Luto's bad side, and generally gave the guy his respect but now, after seeing what he did to Selena, he was on Hal's Disturb list. And he was going to stay there too.

Hal just sat there, with his sandwich in his hand, mouth open, hoping to God he looked decent enough at the moment. When she turned away Hal hastily put down his sandwich, and began to smooth out his appearance. He attempted to make his hair stand up a little more and wrinkled out his clothes, he took a sniff of his underarms and he didn't smell to bad so he guess he was ok.

"Alright Selena, I'll tell Ms. Mann you're here, you can go join your bag at the chairs." The secretary ordered. Selena nodded and then turned, sashaying her way over to where her back pack had slide, just one seat away from Hal.

Hal was painstakingly aware of her coy smile and the flirtatious batting of her eyes and was powerless to them. If only he could think of something witty and smart he could say to her, but witty and smart wasn't his forte. Apparently all he could do at that moment was blush profusely. She giggled lightly the sound sweet and airy and adverted her eyes. Hal felt both relieved and disappointed to have that gaze removed from his suddenly sweating face.

Hal frowned down to his sandwich, why had he suddenly become such a flirting Noob? When he decided it was safe to look up again Selena was sketching furiously in a big black notebook, her hand twitching back and forth as she scribbled furiously. Hal watched her, wondering how to start a conversation with her. He noted her loose cotton tee, which hung off of one shoulder bearing her other was splattered in paint as well.

"So, uh, paint flicking huh?" Hal suddenly blurted out, he turned away from her before she could look at him completely mortified that he had actually said something so lame out loud. She was forever going to know him as Lame boy! Hal may not have always been the brightest but he had never been this stupid before. Hal heard her chuckle.

"Let me guess, paint on my face? What about you? Eating in class?" She challenged indicating to the sandwich he had on his lap. Hal chuckled with her, glad to have made her laugh, and even more glad that her smile was now directed to him.

"Naw. This is my snack, I'm just a your average class disturber." Hal bragged, Selena nodded.

"A Smart-aleck." Selena translated.

"And a class prankster. I generally cause a lot of trouble, I'm known for it." Hal continued. Selena laughed loudly causing Hal to laugh with her. She smiled brightly at him and turned the page of her note book to a blank page and then began sketching once again. Hal watched her, what had he said to disinterest her? They were getting along so well and then….. He needed to reengage her again, he couldn't accept that this couldn't be all they had to talk about. He was about to turn to her, to say something that was probably going to be extremely lame when she suddenly stood up and sat down in the seat right beside his. Hal's smile widened.

"Selena Prentice" She introduced, offering him a hand to shake. Hal took it.

"Hal Hawthorne."

"Any relation to Sadie Hawthorne?" Selena suddenly asked.

"She's my sister, you – uh – know her?" Hal questioned, praying she said no.

"Sort of, I've got a few classes with her, but uh, she's convinced I'm attempting to steal her boyfriend."

"Sadie has a boyfriend?"

"Yea, uh, Ben Harrison, he and I we were tight back in our old school. Strictly friends though, but she doesn't seem to get that." Selena shrugged. Hal had no idea Sadie was into another boy, she probably thought he'd tease her about it, which was true. He was her brother it was what brothers do. Brothers also protected their sisters, and though he and Sadie never really got along well, Hal was still going to check out this Ben guy to see what's going on, maybe set him straight if he had to.

"Huh. Sounds like Sadie." Hal shrugged off, he had taken too long to answer she was scribbling furiously into her notepad again. The sound of the scratching etching at his ears, a reminder that he couldn't keep her entertained, that he was a failure. Hal began to pack his sandwich away, Selena looked up when she heard the crinkle of the brown wax paper and recaptured his undivided attention.

"Roasted Turkey Club huh? Are you a Mayo, Mustard or Dijon kinda guy?" She asked. Hal turned to her surprised, how could she tell?

"Uh, yeah, Mayo and mustard." Hal replied, still in shock. Was it possible he had found another sandwich enthusiast? He jumped when she slammed her sketchbook shut, she bent over her knees her face disappearing into her black tangles. Hal stared at her back, he could make out the fine line of her bra straps and was for some reason entranced.

"Cool, I prefer a combination of all three." She confided from inside her hair. When she stood up she placed a sandwich, for what else could be wrapped in brown crinkly wax paper, and unwrapped it.

Hal was now looking at a Roasted Turkey Club sandwich, there were healthy portions of turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, he even saw a few cucumber slices and what looked to be bacon pieces sticking out of the ends of the white bun. Hal's mouth was salivating just looking at it, was it possible that he had found a sandwich that rivaled his own masterpiece? He wouldn't believe it till he tasted it. Selena chuckled at his wanton stare, it was no doubt just as bad as the stares he had been giving her just moments before.

"Do you wanna try it? I'll have a bite of yours, you have a bite of mine?" Selena offered. Hal didn't want to jump at the chance and risk seeming too eager.

"Sure, sounds like a fair trade." Hal shrugged off, trying to seem indifferent and not excited. Selena offered him half of her sandwich and Hal offered one of his. Hal took a bite of the sandwich, and groaned in euphoric praise.

The lettuce was crisp, the tomatoes juicy, the cucumbers crunchy, the turkey was roasted perfectly, the bacon crispy and smoky and of course the spreads were tangy and sweet at the same time. The sandwich was the perfect blend of every kind of flavor one would want in a sandwich. It put his sandwich to shame.

"Mine's bland compared to this. Where did you learn to make sandwiches like this? This tastes like something straight from a deli."

"My parents used to own a sandwich shop, you pick things up. Yours isn't too bad either, but you're right, mine's better." Selena replied. Hal blushed, she dropped his sandwich next to her other half, he felt bad that he had made her eat that.

"You can keep my half." She told him as she wrapped up her sandwich and put it back in her bag. Hal was secretly happy, he hadn't want to give the sandwich back after only one bite. As he wolfed down the sandwich there wasn't much talking between them, Selena merely sat beside him, every now and then glancing up from her sketch book and smiling.

Hal finished the sandwich in record time watching her out of the corner of his eye. He thought about what she had told him.

"You parents owned a sandwich shop? That's totally rocking!" Hal blurted out, he hadn't finished chew, he was horrified when stray crumbs sprayed out of his mouth and onto her black tights. Selena looked down to them with a disgusted look on her face. Hal brushed them away, blushing at the contact, he noticed that her pale cheeks had tinged a light pink as well. Hal wondered if she was aware of the thoughts running through his mind at the mere brush of his finger tips against her covered thighs.

"Uhm, yes, they were. They're caterers now." Selena stuttered out looking away from him. Hal nodded taking his hand away from her leg.

"That's awesome, you must get to eat all the sorts of cool new foods." Hal replied. Things were getting awkward between them.

"Yea, usually leftovers from their parties. But enough about me, what about you? Tell me about you." Selena suddenly demanded. Hal smiled, he wondered what to tell her.

"Ok. Let's see. I love sandwiches of course, and I love art, it's my best subject. I'm always causing trouble, I'm a well known prankster, I usually prank Sadie though. Oh and I have my own Band, we're called Morning Breath." Hal listed.

"Oh… exciting! What sort of band do you have?"

"Rock and Roll."

"I should come see you play sometime." Selena whispered huskily. Hal smirked lightly he leant in closer to her.

"Yea? I'd like that." Hal sighed, he was so close to her now he could smell her musky perfume, their shoulders were touching, he could feel her bare skin even through his t-shirt. He could even see the green flecks in her brown eyes.

"Hal, what are you doing?" Principal Mann asked, interrupting the near kiss. Hal turned her, completely shocked that she would do something like that to him.

"I was – uh, we were just –uh…" Hal stammered, he really didn't feel like telling Principal Mann that he was about to get it on in her office.

"No matter, I see you caused a disturbance in your math class again, nothing new. You already have detention for the rest of the week, you can go." Mann dismissed. Hal glanced back to Selena, he didn't want to leave her just yet.

"You, uh, sure you don't want to talk to me? You know discipline me more?" Hal offered. Mann stared at him as if he had some strange mental affliction, maybe he did.

"Go back to class Hal." Mann ordered. "Selena in my office, we need to discuss your constant bickering with Mr. Luto."

Hal frowned, he hadn't wanted to leave her, not yet, but began to pack away the little he had taken out, trying to prolong his time with her. There was a sudden ripping noise and when Hal looked over Selena was folding a piece of paper she had ripped out of her sketch book. She then lent in and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was nice meet you Hal." She whispered, then she got up and sashayed her way into Principal Mann's office. When the door shut Hal broke out in a wide grin. He looked to his lap and there was the piece of paper she had folded up.

Hal took it and gingerly unfolded the rough thick paper, his fingers shaking slightly. There on the paper was a marvelous rendition of his face, so lifelike, almost like a photograph. She really was a good artist. At the bottom of the page was a cell phone number.

_Hope to hear from you,_

_- Selena, The Sandwich Girl. _

Hal smiled as he stood up, as he left the office he had already planned the next move. Who would have thought he'd meet the perfect girl for him in the principal's office?

* * *

**The End**

**Tell me if you liked it please!  
**


End file.
